


Words Mean A Lot

by REINDOWN



Series: A Future of Outstretched Arms [14]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Dadtoki, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REINDOWN/pseuds/REINDOWN
Summary: Not dark for once. A fluffy short story by moi, with a bit of Dadtoki and a splodge of GinHiji.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of one shots, drabbles etc. of Gintama. If you enjoy this, then please take a look at the rest of the series~

Point Yoghurt Away From You When You Open It

 

Hijikata knocked three times and waited. There was no response, which was irritating because the screams emanating through the door seemed to blatantly ignore their visitor. He knocked again, louder.

“OI, BRAT!” A man's freakishly loud squeal (Gintoki, of course) sounded. “THIS IS THEFT. GIVE IT BACK, YOU LITTLE TURD.”  
“IT DIDN'T HAVE YOUR NAME ON IT, STUPID PERM!” A young girl yelled back, aggressively (Kagura, no doubt). The sound of racing footsteps came closer and there was a clatter and a few yells. The vibrations faded further away again. Hijikata knocked with force, making the door rattle in its frame.  
“OI, YOROZUYA!” He grunted. It was too early to be this damn frustrated.  
“KAGURAAAAA!!!”  
“GET OFF ME YOU SMELLY OLD MAN!”  
“GIVE ME THE PARFAIT!”  
“I'VE HAD ENOUGH,” he planted his foot right through the paper, tearing his way into the apartment with red in his vision. “IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR VISITORS?” He bellowed upon breaking through and stopping Gintoki and Kagura mid-sprawl at the other end of the corridor. She had Gintoki's neck between two arms in a professional wrestling lock, whilst he squirmed uselessly on his stomach. He looked up, baffled.  
“YOU'RE A POLICEMAN AREN'T YOU?!” Gintoki's attention immediately switched from the parfait Kagura was munching on to his new intruder. It was fair to say that the characters would continue speaking in caps lock for a while longer. “THIS IS BREAKING AND ENTERING! WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO REPORT THIS TO?!”  
“YOU WOULDN'T LET ME IN!”  
“THE DOOR WASN'T LOCKED, YOU DAMN MAYORA!- OI! KAGURA! GIMME THAT PARFAIT!”

To make a long story short, Kagura ate all the parfait while pinning Gintoki to the floor under her. Hijikata continued to yell at Gintoki, who didn't know which he was more upset about – his last parfait slowly fading out of existence or the cold air seeping through the new hole in his apartment. Five minutes later, he was pouting on the sofa laid on his stomach, face pressed into a cushion and legs kicking furiously in the air. It wasn't even midday yet and nothing seemed to be going his way. On the other hand, Hijikata had calmed down and was perched on the sink of Gintoki's back watching television. Each time he moved, a choked wheeze came from the big kid underneath. Kagura was whistling happily in the kitchen.

“Parfait, parfait~,” she sang, earning herself a side glare from one grumpy adult.

Hijikata wriggled until Gintoki grunted, shoving one hand into the permy waves and ruffling it until his victim whined.  
“Don't get so childish over a parfait,” Hijikata chided, to which the reply he received was a forlorn sigh, muffled by the material of the cushion under his face. “I'll buy you another later.” He practically saw the ears prick up at that. Gintoki adjusted his hands under him and pushed up with Hijikata still balanced precariously on his back, marvelling at the ridiculous strength of his boyfriend. For a guy who lazed about all day every day and ate his weight in sweets, he could do outstanding things. Hijikata dropped onto his feet as Gintoki sat up and clambered onto one side of the sofa so that he could sit next to him. Once he sunk into the sofa again, Gintoki shuffled closer and patted his head.  
“Good boy,” he cooed until Hijikata whacked him. “You got off work today, then?”  
“Just 'fer the morning. Shinpachi not here yet?”  
“He's still at home with his gorilla sibling and no doubt her gorilla stalker.” He received another smack for that.  
“Kondou-san is working hard this morning.”  
“Sure, working hard trying to sneak past Otae's laser eyes.”  
“What about you? Not working?” Gintoki reached for the remote and flicked through channels until his favourite weather girl flashed onto the screen; he tittered contentedly.  
“Not until this afternoon.”  
“What job?”  
“Mmm …” came the half-hearted reply, and it was immediately obvious that he had removed himself from the conversation, totally transfixed on his celebrity crush. For that, Hijikata gave him another throbbing sore spot on his arm. “What?!”  
“What. Job.”  
“Oh, ah.” His eyes flickered to the ceiling as he hummed. “There's a carpenter who has injured his arm and he wants us to help him with the shop and a few jobs. Then this evening I'm working as Paako again.” The snort of disapproval from Hijikata didn't go unnoticed, but it was ignored. “Ah! Kagura! Get out of the fridge!” He was on his feet immediately, Ketsuno Ana completely forgotten.  
“You rotten man! You lied! There _is_ another packet!”  
“Out, out, out!” 

The two of them were wrestling again as she fought to munch on whatever was hidden at the back of the fridge and Gintoki dragged her away. The power balance was completely one sided though, and Gintoki kept getting whacked in the nose by one sharp elbow as she wriggled from his grasp. Eventually, with another whine, he gave up and slumped back over to the sofa. Hijikata let him drape himself over his lap where he continued to grumble about having to go shopping again even though they had no money.  
“Such a child,” Hijikata grunted; Gintoki rolled onto his back to glare up at him.  
“If someone stole your last mayo bottle, how would you feel?” The resulting suffocating cushion over Gintoki's face gave him his answer. Kagura was still tottering around the kitchen when the cushion was removed half a minute of struggling later, revealing a flushed Gintoki panting for breath, eyebrows drawn into a scowl. Hijikata grinned. He liked this sight. Gintoki raised a curious eyebrow at this uncharacteristic gesture, but his attention, as always, was quickly diverted.

“You're not still hungry, are you?! There's dog food in Sadaharu's bowl – chew on that, you glutton!”  
“Die, you disgusting geezer,” she yelled back. “I'm looking for a clean spoon.”  
“Use your hands.”

The cushion was pushed over his face again and Hijikata chuckled as Gintoki flailed unhappily. Hands reached up to grab at the cushion and unhappy whines vibrated in the fabric. When the material was removed, his face was sweaty and red once more. Hijikata checked over his shoulder that Kagura wasn't looking, before leaning forward to kiss the lips pouting in his lap. The noise faded out of Gintoki in their short contact. When he moved back, Gintoki was frowning again but with his lips twisted playfully between a smile and a scowl. They shared a few unsaid words through eye contact: an argument that wasn't voiced aloud.

“Daad~,” Kagura called from the kitchen again. “Where does Shinpachi keep the spoons?!” She didn't seem to have noticed her mistake, but one look at Gintoki said he had. There was a new flush to his face and wide eyes blinking in surprise. It was cute, Hijikata thought. Very cute. He was utterly baffled and for once, no words came out of the infantile maniac. “Gin-chan!” Kagura complained when she received no response.  
“How would I know, idiot?!” Gintoki spluttered. “Do I look like a megane to you?!”

He sat up and leaned forward, hiding his rosy cheeks with his hands. When Hijikata giggled, Gintoki hit him.

It was then that Hijikata decided that today was a good day.


End file.
